Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 27
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Qualified (7th, 160 points) | final_result = 21st, 166 points | prev = 26 | next = 28 }}Norway participated in the twenty-seventh edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Odessa, Ukraine. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 24, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented by Emilie Nicolas and the song "Wild One". The entry qualified from the first semi-final and finished 21st with 166 points. Before Northvision NRK confirmed the Norwegian participation in the North Vision Song Contest 27 before the end of the twenty-sixth edition giving an end to the speculations about the country's future in the contest. Aside from their participation, the Head of Delegation also confirmed that Den Norsken Sangen 24 would take place in order to select the country's 27th entrant. When he was asked regarding the national selection, he said: "We trust our selection system as it hasn't changed since the fourth edition and has brought us to 22 finals out of 24 participations. You can be sure that the line-up of the selection will be really strong with big names and counts on the diversity of music genres, as this is our main purpose.". Den Norsken Sangen 24 A submission period was opened by NRK between 23 November and 1 December 2018. At the end of the submissions, 456 entries were recieved. A jury panel chose the 10 contenders for the national final. The competing acts and songs were revealed on 24 December 2018 during a press conference at NRK studios, presented by Katrine Moholt and Didrik Solli Tangen and broadcast via NRK1 and online at nrk.no. The final took place on 12 Janaury 2019 in Vallhall Arena and was hosted by Kathrine Moholt and Didrik Solli Tangen. Juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 with all the songs revieving points. After the votes of 23 international juries Emilie Nicolas was crowned as the big winner of the selection getting 164 points, only one point more than the runner-up Astrid S. At Northvision On 24 December 2018, the semi-final allocation draw for the North Vision Song Contest 27 took place at the City Hall of Odessa, in Odessa, Ukraine, where all the HoDs met to generally discuss the upcoming edition of the North Vision Song Contest. Norway was drawn to perform in the first half of the first semi-final. After all songs had been revealed, NBU announced on 17 January 2019 the running order for the semi-finals. Norway was decided to perform 7th after Morocco and before Montenegro. performing live in Odessa, Ukraine.|230px]] The song recieved positive reactions and was placed in the top 10 of the betting odds. It managed to qualify to the final after being announced as the 8th qualifier from the first semi-final. After the end of the semi-finals results, NBU announced the running order of the final and Norway was decided to perform again 24th after the Lithuanian entry and before the Slovenian one. "Wild One" recieved only 81 points from the jury voting and 85 from televoting, which resulted to 166 points and a 21st place. Norway got 12 points from the Hungarian jury and 12 points from the Hungarian, Maltese and Albanian public. Despite the rather dissapointing placing, Emilie stated that she did her best and she was proud of her performance. Voting Norway participated and had to vote in the first semi-final. In the final, Norway announced their votes as 33rd. Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Markus Neby while Ole Christian Øen served as the radio commentator. The Norwegian spokesperson in the grand final was last edition's entrant, Ina Wroldsen. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 27